staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Lutego 2007
TVP 1 05:10 Tędy przeszła historia (seria III) - Lodowy hotel pod biegunem (Ice Hotel); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwecja (2005) 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:45 Wielkie sprzątanie 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Teletubisie - odc. 121/156 (Teletubbies, season VII The Pier); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 09:00 Domisiowe Bajki - Opowieść o dziadku Kleofasie 09:04 Jedyneczka - Kraina czarno - biała; program dla dzieci 09:30 Lippy and Messy - Sportsland; język angielski dla dzieci 09:35 Ferie z Jedynką; 10:05 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 54 (odc. 54); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:55 Savannah - odc.29 (Savannah ep.29); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996) 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc.3223 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3438); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3224 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3439); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:55 Faceci do wzięcia - Względy bezpieczeństwa; serial TVP 13:25 Kogutto - odc. 11; magazyn muzyczny 13:45 Wolny wybór - Wolność a bogactwo (Free to Choose); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 14:30 Parlament Europejski: Jaka wizja Europy?; cykl reportaży 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Stacja PRL - Kultura i sztuka; cykl reportaży 15:35 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Obiad po góralsku 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc.3225 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3440); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3226 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3441); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 22 - (txt s.777); serial TVP 18:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 23 - (txt s.777); serial TVP 18:25 Bulionerzy - odc. 62 - Odwieczny wróg; serial komediowy TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Niesmerfny raj 25 (Paradise Smurfed); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:20 Piątkowe kino akcji - Lawstorant - (txt s.777) 104'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2005) 22:20 Trójkąt - odc. 2 (The Triangle ep. 2); serial kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2005) 23:45 Mistrz; film dokumentalny 00:40 Kino nocnych marków - Robocop - Wyścig z czasem, część 4 (Robocop, ep. 4, Crash and Burn) 88'; serial science ficton kraj prod.Kanada (2000) 02:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Statek miłości - odc. 172/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1983) 06:15 Statek miłości - odc. 173/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1983) 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Profesor; reportaż 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury - Odc. 5/52 (Marvi Haemmer prasentiert National Geographic World); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2004) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc.168, Cena etatu; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 9.55, 10.55 ; Pogoda: 9.25,10.25,10.59 11:00 Święta wojna - Złom Bercik (229); serial TVP 11:30 Sąsiedzi - odc. 29 Wielka Orkiestra Samotnych Serc; serial komediowy TVP 11:55 Magnum - odc. 29/162 Szósta pozycja (MAGNUM P. I. s. 2 ep. 29 The Sixth Position); serial kraj prod.USA (1981) 12:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (odc.2) Ale Jazda ! Ale Meksyk!; cykl reportaży 13:15 Szponiaści z Amazonii (Amazon claws); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 14:10 ...z Mazurskiej Nocy Kabaretowej (4) 14:20 Ryzykanci - s.4 ep. 7/16 (SURVIVOR s.IV ep. 407); reality show kraj prod.USA (2002) 15:05 Dr Quinn - seria III, odc. 10 (Dr Quinn, Medicine Woman s. III); serial kraj prod.USA (1994) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:20 mc 2- Maszyna czasu Manna i Materny - (3); talk-show 17:10 Karino - Odc. 8/13 Klęska; serial TVP 17:35 Schronienie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Program lokalny 18:15 Biuro kryminalne - NN Nikomu nieznana; serial TVP 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Biznes 19:15 Sport Telegram 19:19 Pogoda 19:25 Młode Wilki (4); wywiad 19:40 Technicy - magicy - cz 4/6 Czerwone drzwi (The IT Crowd); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 20:10 S jak Smoleń, T jak TEY; program kabaretowy 21:05 Europa da się lubić - Językowy zawrót głowy ; talk-show 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport Telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:35 Twoja na zawsze Lulu (Forever Lulu) 95'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2000) 00:20 Gorsza siostra (The Other Sister) 124'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1999) 02:25 Matrioszki - odc. 8/10 (Matrioshki ep. 8); serial kraj prod.Belgia (2003) 03:15 RAZ DWA TRZY - Najzdrowsze kawałki; koncert 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Warszawa 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:22, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23, 07:40; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:10, 06:40, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz. 7.45 - Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz. 7.45 54; STEREO 07:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza - Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 54; STEREO 08:00 Kurier; STEREO 08:05 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - Qadrans qltury 39 23.; magazyn; STEREO 08:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza - Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 54; STEREO 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:10 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda; STEREO 09:45 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 10:00 Mistrzowie gitary - odc. 10 (Guitar show, ep. 10); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 11:00 Wielka Europa - kierunki w architekturze - odc. 5 (Euromaxx - Architecture); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:58 Kurier flesz; STEREO 12:00 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 14 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 13:00 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 14:00 Mistrzowie gitary - odc. 10 (Guitar show, ep. 10); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:58 Kurier flesz; STEREO 15:00 Wielka Europa - kierunki w architekturze - odc. 5 (Euromaxx - Architecture); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 15:58 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera - Wiadomości Kuriera 54; STEREO 16:45 Pogoda dla Warszawy - Pogoda dla Warszawy 48 23.; STEREO 16:50 Wywiad Kuriera - Wywiad Kuriera - 23.02.2007 godz. 16: 50; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki - Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 54; STEREO 17:55 Wiadomości sportowe - (23.02.2007 - 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza - Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 54; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz. 18.00 - Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz. 18.00 54; STEREO 18:10 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:15 Qadrans qltury - Qadrans qltury 39 23.; magazyn; STEREO 18:30 Kuźnia talentów - Kuźnia talentów em. 23.; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:55 Saga rodów - Ród Szlenkierów cz. I; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:15 Tele Motor Sport - Tele Motor Sport (WOT) prem. 23.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Płacę i wymagam - Płacę i wymagam - odc. 32; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Magazyn konsumencki 20:00 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:45 Ślizg; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza - Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 54; STEREO 21:55 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe - (23.02.2007 - 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza - Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 54; STEREO 22:05 Wywiad Kuriera - Wywiad Kuriera - 23.02.2007 godz. 22: 05; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:45 Pogoda; STEREO 22:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:10 Panie / panowie po przejściach - Panowie - odc. 3/8 (Grumpy old men - Stuff); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Panie / panowie po przejściach - Panie - odc. 4/8 (Grumpy old women / Life's no fun any more); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Kurier; STEREO 00:50 Pogoda; STEREO 00:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Panie / panowie po przejściach - Panowie - odc. 3/8 (Grumpy old men - Stuff); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Panie / panowie po przejściach - Panie - odc. 4/8 (Grumpy old women / Life's no fun any more); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33 ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domowe przedszkole - Sporty zimowe; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Tylko Kaśka - Kocham Jacka odc. 3; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Jest takie miejsce - Zamość.; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Oto jest pytanie - odc.32; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Poranek z muzyką - XV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Chopinowski - reminiscencje - Nicolas Bringuier; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Polonusi w Europie - Wierny muzyce; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 809* - Ładna para; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Plebania - odc. 628; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Polska na weekend - Poznań na weekend; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Hity satelity 13:20 Na Polesiu; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:35 Teatr TV - Oskar; autor: Eric Schmitt 49'; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Marek Piwowski; wyk.:Maciej Matulka, Agnieszka Mandat, Aleksander Machalica, Ola Czarnecka, Wenanty Nosul, Małgorzata Matulka, Marcin Panasz, Magdalena Marszałek, Maciej Musiał, Adam Fronczak; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Przeboje klasyków - Eduard Lalo - Symfonia Hiszpańska; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Opowieść o Jaśku Karpielu Bułecce; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Domowe przedszkole - Sporty zimowe; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Tajemnice lasu - Zima wiosną pachnąca; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 809* - Ładna para; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Święta wojna - Hanys Biusthalter (239); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 5; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Zdarzyło się - Polacy w Londynie - Żegnaj Polsko, witaj Anglio!; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:35 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Hity satelity 19:15 Dobranocka - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Syn wodza Mbu-Bu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Plebania - odc. 628; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Polska na weekend - Poznań na weekend; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 272 Dictum acerbum - gorzka prawda; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 mc 2- Maszyna czasu Manna i Materny - (3); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Porozmawiajmy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 809* - Ładna para; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 X jubileuszowy polonijny kabareton - Toronto 2007; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Sąsiedzi w grupie raźniej - odc. 8; serial dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Syn wodza Mbu-Bu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Plebania - odc. 628; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Polska na weekend - Poznań na weekend; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Hity satelity 03:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 272 Dictum acerbum - gorzka prawda; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 mc 2- Maszyna czasu Manna i Materny - (3); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Święta wojna - Hanys Biusthalter (239); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Zdarzyło się - Polacy w Londynie - Żegnaj Polsko, witaj Anglio!; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Kino jest sztuką - Projekt "Turandot" (The Turandot Project); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 W ciemności (In the dark); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Finlandia (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Nie pytaj mnie - Tomek Lipiński i TILT; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Dziwny świat Thomasa Puckey'a; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1977); reż.:Marek Koterski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Jazzman z gułagu (Jazzman from gulag); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Ostatnia bitwa Mao, cz. 2 (Mao's Last Battle); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Nibelungi: Zemsta Krymhildy (Nibelungen: Kriemhilds Rache) 148'; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); reż.:Fritz Lang; wyk.:Hans Carl Mueller, Gertrud Arnold, Hubert Heinrich, Iris Roberts, Georg Jurowski, Hans Adalbert Schlettow; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Grigorij Sokołow - koncert w Teatrze Na Polach Elizejskich cz. 1 (Grigory Sokolov - Au Theatre Des Champs Elysees); koncert kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Na weekend; magazyn kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Kino krótkich filmów - Lustro; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1976); reż.:Andrzej Barański; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Kultura duchowa narodu - Bolesław Miciński; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Hurricane Festival 2005 - Cypress Hill (Cypress Hill); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Hurricane Festival 2005 - David Bowie (David Bowie); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Piękna Helena (Die Schone Helena) 125'; operetka kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); reż.:Helmut Lohner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Co słychać - Kwadrofonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Strefa - Kawałki Mózgu - Mazzoll, Gruse, Gendos; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Strefa - Poznań Jazz Fair '98 - Pharoah Sanders; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Kino nocne - Przesłuchanie (The interview) 100'; film kryminalny kraj prod.Australia (1998); reż.:Craig Monahan; wyk.:Tony Martin, Aaron Jeffery, Paul Sonkkila, Michael Caton, Peter McCauley, Glynis Angell; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Piosenki Władysława Szpilmana; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 05:30 Czynnik PSI - serial/science-fiction Kanada 2000 (odc. 83) 06:25 Prawo do narodzin - serial/telenowela (odc. 95) 06:50 Prawo do narodzin - serial/telenowela (odc. 96) 07:15 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 07:25 Moja piękna grubaska - serial/telenowela Wenezuela 2002 (odc. 96) 08:25 Cyrograf - serial/sensacyjny Kanada 2004 (odc. 14) 09:15 Telezakupy - program/Telezakupy 11:10 Czarujący drań - film/komedia Francja/USA 1990 12:55 Prawo do narodzin - serial/telenowela (odc. 97) 13:20 Prawo do narodzin - serial/telenowela (odc. 98) 13:45 Telezakupy - program/Telezakupy 14:20 Brygada Acapulco - serial/sensacyjny USA 1993 (odc. 14) 15:15 Czynnik PSI - serial/science-fiction Kanada 2000 (odc. 81) 16:15 Cyrograf - serial/sensacyjny Kanada 2004 (odc. 15) 17:10 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 17:20 Moja piękna grubaska - serial/telenowela Wenezuela 2002 (odc. 97) 18:20 Brygada Acapulco - serial/sensacyjny USA 1993 (odc. 15) 19:15 Waleczne serca - serial/fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 19:30 Waleczne serca - serial/fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 19:55 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 20:00 Zaufaj mi - film/sensacyjny Kanada 1994 21:55 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 22:00 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne - program/inne 23:00 Wielki luz - film/dramat kryminalny USA 1987 00:55 Nieposkromiona żądza - film/erotyczny USA 2002 02:25 Rybia nocka - program/inne Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:50 Sidła miłości - telenowela Argentyna 2006 08:00 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 08:55 Roseanne - serial komediowy USA 1988 09:25 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 10:00 Sekret Laury - telenowela reż. Federico Palazzo , Gabriel de Ciancio, Argentyna 2004 11:00 Dharma i Greg - serial komediowy reż. Amanda Bearse , Robert Berlinger, USA 1997 11:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:00 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 12:55 Jesteś moim życiem - serial obyczajowy reż. Rodolfo Antúnez, Jorge Bechara, Argentyna 2006 13:55 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1991 15:15 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:15 Prognoza pogody 16:20 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Exclusive - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 I kto to mówi 2 - komedia reż. Amy Heckerling, wyk. John Travolta, Kirstie Alley, Olympia Dukakis, Elias Koteas, Bruce Willis, Roseanne Barr USA 1990 21:40 Czarna wdowa - thriller reż. Bob Rafelson, wyk. Debra Winger, Sami Frey, Theresa Russell, Dennis Hopper USA 1987 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 00:00 Fala zbrodni - serial sensacyjny reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 2003 01:00 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 03:00 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 06:45 Weronika Mars - serial kryminalny odc. 14/22 USA 2004 07:35 Firma - magazyn 08:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:05 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11:05 Detektywi: Historia Ani - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:35 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 13:00 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy - program rozrywkowy 13:30 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 766 Polska 2003 14:00 Weronika Mars - serial kryminalny odc. 15/22 USA 2004 15:00 Prawo pożądania - telenowela odc. 11/143 reż. David Posada, USA/Kolumbia/Meksyk 2005 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18:25 Detektywi: Wynajęty dom - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 Superkino Ostatni skaut - film sensacyjny reż. Tony Scott, wyk. Bruce Willis, Damon Wayans, Chelsea Field, Noble Willingham USA 1991 22:20 Krwawy sport - film sensacyjny reż. Newt Arnold, wyk. Jean-Claude van Damme, Donald Gibb, Leah Ayres, Norman Burton, Forest Whitaker, Roy Chiao, Philip Chan USA 1988 00:15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 00:35 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 01:35 Telesklep 01:55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVN 7 06:00 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:30 Telesklep 07:30 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny odc. 1/6 Niemcy 1996 09:00 Grzesznica - telenowela odc. 19/95 reż. Benjamín Cann, Meksyk 2004 09:55 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy odc. 1/22 USA 1994 10:55 Przystanek Alaska - serial obyczajowy odc. 88/110 reż. David Chase, USA 1990 11:55 Strażnik kasy - teleturniej 12:55 Telesklep 14:15 Grzesznica - telenowela odc. 20/95 reż. Benjamín Cann, Meksyk 2004 15:10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:40 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 16:10 Drew Carey Show - serial komediowy odc. 17/26 USA 2004 16:40 Pępek świata - serial komediowy odc. 14/15 reż. Andy Ackerman, Terry Hughes, USA 2004 17:10 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy odc. 2/22 USA 1994 18:10 Przystanek Alaska - serial obyczajowy odc. 88/110 reż. David Chase, USA 1990 19:10 Drew Carey Show - serial komediowy odc. 18/26 USA 2004 19:40 Pępek świata - serial komediowy odc. 15 ost. reż. Andy Ackerman, Terry Hughes, USA 2004 20:10 Człowiek o dwóch mózgach - komedia sensacyjna reż. Carl Reiner, wyk. Steve Martin, Kathleen Turner, David Warner, Paul Benedict USA 1983 22:10 Na dobre i złe - komedia reż. Jason Alexander, wyk. Jason Alexander, Lolita Davidovich, James Woods, Joe Mantegna USA 1996 00:05 Człowiek o dwóch mózgach - komedia sensacyjna reż. Carl Reiner, wyk. Steve Martin, Kathleen Turner, David Warner, Paul Benedict USA 1983 Ale Kino! 08:00 39 kroków - thriller reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Robert Donat, Madeleine Carroll, Lucie Mannheim, Godfrey Tearle Wlk. Brytania 1935 09:35 Azjatycka odyseja filmowa: Iran - kraina filmów, dywanów i poezji - film dokumentalny 10:35 Starsza pani i gołębie - film krótkometrażowy 11:10 Człowiek, który płakał - melodramat reż. Sally Potter, wyk. Christina Ricci, Johnny Depp, Cate Blanchett, John Turturro Francja/ Wlk. Brytania 2000 12:55 Kolor pieniędzy - dramat sensacyjny reż. Martin Scorsese, wyk. Paul Newman, Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio, Tom Cruise, Helen Shaver USA 1986 15:00 Ewa chce spać - komedia reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Barbara Kwiatkowska, Stanisław Mikulski, Ludwik Benoit, Roman Kłosowski Polska 1958 16:45 ostatni seans W upalną letnią noc - dramat obyczajowy reż. Craig Bolotin, wyk. Eliza Dushku, Juliette Lewis, C. Thomas Howell, Helen Shaver USA/Francja 1992 18:20 Pociąg - dramat obyczajowy reż. Zhou Sun, wyk. Gong Li, Tony Leung Ka Fai, Honglei Sun, Zhixiong Li Chiny/ Hongkong 2002 20:00 Ci, którzy mnie kochają, wsiądą do pociągu - dramat psychologiczny reż. Patrice Chéreau, wyk. Jean-Louis Trintignant, Vincent Perez, Pascal Greggory, Charles Berling Francja 1998 22:10 Utalentowany pan Ripley - dramat kryminalny reż. Anthony Minghella, wyk. Matt Damon, Gwyneth Paltrow, Jude Law, Cate Blanchett USA 1998 00:35 W pogoni za Amy - komediodramat reż. Kevin Smith, wyk. Ethan Suplee, Ben Affleck, Joey Lauren Adams, Scott Mosier USA 1997 02:30 Klub 54 - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mark Christopher, wyk. Ryan Phillippe, Salma Hayek, Neve Campbell, Mike Myers USA 1998 Canal + Film 08:30 Dzięki tobie, Winn-Dixie - film familijny reż. Wayne Wang, wyk. AnnaSophia Robb, Jeff Daniels, Cicely Tyson, Dave Matthews USA 2005 10:20 Tam wędrują bizony - komedia obyczajowa reż. Art Linson, wyk. Bill Murray, Peter Boyle, Bruno Kirby, Rene Auberjonois USA 1980 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Piknik - komedia reż. Lance Rivera, wyk. Ja Rule, Jenifer Lewis, Tim Meadows, Farrah Fawcett USA 2004 14:30 Deser Koniec - film krótkometrażowy 14:40 Czarna Carmen - musical reż. Mark Dornford-May, wyk. Pauline Malefane, Andile Tshoni, Lungelwa Blou, Zweilungile Sidloyi RPA 2005 16:45 Operacja "Koza" - komedia reż. Konrad Szołajski, wyk. Paweł Burczyk, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Ewa Gawryluk, Edyta Jungowska Polska 1999 18:20 Sky Fighters - film przygodowy reż. Gérard Pires, wyk. Benoît Magimel, Clovis Cornillac, Géraldine Pailhas, Philippe Torreton Francja 2005 20:00 Revolver - dramat sensacyjny reż. Guy Ritchie, wyk. Jason Statham, Ray Liotta, Vincent Pastore, André Benjamin Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2005 21:50 36 - dramat sensacyjny reż. Olivier Marchal, wyk. Gérard Depardieu, Daniel Auteuil, Roschdy Zem, Valeria Golino Francja 2004 23:40 Duma i uprzedzenie - musical reż. Gurinder Chadha, wyk. Aishwarya Rai, Martin Henderson, Naveen Andrews, Indira Varma USA/Wlk. Brytania 2004 01:30 Złodziej - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 reż. Paul McGuigan, USA 2006 03:00 Ostatni podkop - dramat sensacyjny reż. Eric Canuel, wyk. Jean Lapointe, Christopher Heyerdahl, Michel Côté, Nicolas Canuel Kanada 2004 04:50 Tłumaczka - thriller reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Nicole Kidman, Sean Penn, Catherine Keener, Jesper Christensen Wlk. Brytania/USA/Francja 2005 Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 07:30 Moto+ - magazyn sportowy 08:00 Koszykówka Euroliga: Efes Pilsen Stambuł - Prokom Trefl Sopot 10:00 Koszykówka Euroliga: Joventut Badalona 12:00 24 rzeczywistości na sekundę - film dokumentalny reż. Nina Kusturica, Eva Testor, wyk. Austria 2004 13:05 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Sevilla - Atletico 15:00 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 15:30 Moto+ - magazyn sportowy 16:00 Koszykówka Euroliga: Efes Pilsen Stambuł - Prokom Trefl Sopot 18:00 Koszykówka Euroliga: Joventut Badalona 20:00 Gwiezdne Wojny - Epizod 3: Zemsta Sithów - film SF reż. George Lucas, wyk. Ewan McGregor, Natalie Portman, Hayden Christensen, Ian McDiarmid USA 2005 22:25 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 23:00 Underworld: Evolution - thriller SF reż. Len Wiseman, wyk. Kate Beckinsale, Scott Speedman, Bill Nighy, Michael Sheen USA 2006 00:55 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 01:25 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 02:00 Koszykówka NBA: Minnesota Timberwolves 04:45 Moto+ - magazyn sportowy 05:15 Rola jej życia - dramat obyczajowy reż. François Favrat, wyk. Agnes Jaoui, Karin Viard, Jonathan Zaccai, Marcial Di Fonzo Bo Francja 2004 Canal + 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Kevin sam w Nowym Jorku - komedia reż. Chris Columbus, wyk. Macaulay Culkin, Joe Pesci, Daniel Stern, Catherine O'Hara, John Heard USA 1992 10:05 Pętla - dramat obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Jerzy Has, wyk. Tadeusz Fijewski, Gustaw Holoubek, Aleksandra Śląska, Teresa Szmigielówna Polska 1957 11:50 Tygrysy murawy - komedia reż. Jesse Dylan, wyk. Will Ferrell, Robert Duvall, Kate Walsh, Mike Ditka USA 2005 13:30 Ostre słówka - komediodramat reż. Mike Binder, wyk. Joan Allen, Kevin Costner, Erika Christensen, Keri Russell USA/Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 2005 15:35 Przyjaciel Hitlera - dramat obyczajowy reż. Menno Meyjes, wyk. John Cusack, Noah Taylor, Leelee Sobieski, Molly Parker Węgry/Kanada/Wlk. Brytania 2002 17:30 Kosmiczne projekcje 3000 - komedia SF reż. Jim Mallon, wyk. Trace Beaulieu, Michael J. Nelson, Jim Mallon, Kevin Murphy USA 1996 18:50 Geldof w Afryce - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 reż. John Maguire, 2005 19:30 Joey II - serial komediowy odc. 19 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 20:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Premiera Duma i uprzedzenie - musical reż. Gurinder Chadha, wyk. Aishwarya Rai, Martin Henderson, Naveen Andrews, Indira Varma USA/Wlk. Brytania 2004 22:55 Doom - horror SF reż. Andrzej Bartkowiak, wyk. Karl Urban, The Rock, Rosamund Pike, Dexter Fletcher Wlk. Brytania/Czechy/Niemcy/USA 2005 00:45 Opowieści z krypty - Orgia krwi - horror reż. Gilbert Adler, wyk. Dennis Miller, Erika Eleniak, Angie Everhart, Chris Sarandon USA 1996 02:10 Rozdroże Cafe - dramat obyczajowy reż. Leszek Wosiewicz, wyk. Robert Olech, Maria Pakulnis, Dominika Markuszewska, Jacek Rozenek Polska 2005 04:05 Zdradzony - thriller reż. Valerie Landsburg, wyk. Stephen Baldwin, Kristy Swanson, Charles Malik Whitfield, Natassia Malthe USA 2005 05:35 Zbrodniarz i panna - film kryminalny reż. Janusz Nasfeter, wyk. Zbigniew Cybulski, Ewa Krzyżewska, Edmund Fetting, Piotr Pawłowski Polska 1963 Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Robotboy - serial animowany 07:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:15 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Pet Alien - serial animowany 16:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 16:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 17:10 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 17:30 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 19:25 Teen Titans - serial animowany 19:50 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 20:10 Transformers Energon - serial animowany 20:40 Scooby Doo - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Terminal JetBlue - Lotnisko JFK w Nowym Jorku - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Czas wypłaty - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Rywalizacja: Wielkie kradzieże - spektakularne ucieczki: Kradzież klejnotów z muzeum w Nowym Jorku - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Corvette '63 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Amerykański chopper: Marzenie Teutula Młodszego - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Czołgi - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Terminal JetBlue - Lotnisko JFK w Nowym Jorku - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Czas wypłaty - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Rywalizacja: Wielkie kradzieże - spektakularne ucieczki: Kradzież klejnotów z muzeum w Nowym Jorku - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 54 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 55 16:00 Superjazda: 702 Motoring - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Corvette '63 - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Marzenie Teutula Młodszego - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Współczesna katapulta - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Basen dla rekinów w San Francisco - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Dziesięć sposobów: Koniec świata - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Jasnowidz na miejscu zbrodni: Mick Hughes - serial dokumentalny 22:30 Jasnowidz na miejscu zbrodni: Darryl Cozart - serial dokumentalny 23:00 W globalnym warsztacie - banglijskie gruchoty - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 00:00 Jak powstają wielkie miasta: Londyn - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Jak powstają wielkie miasta: Nowy Jork - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Jak powstają wielkie miasta: Paryż - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Fani czterech kółek: Mazda MX5 - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Fani czterech kółek: Mazda MX5 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Superjazda: Na zamówienie - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Amerykański chopper: Podróż po Europie - serial dokumentalny HBO 06:30 Przedstawienie - komediodramat reż. Joe Dante, wyk. John Goodman, Simon Fenton, Kellie Martin, David Clennon USA 1993 08:20 Kamerdyner - komedia reż. Gary Sinyor, wyk. Tom Green, Brooke Shields, Genevieve Buechner, Benjamin B. Smith USA/ Kanada/ Wlk. Brytania 2005 09:50 Rodzinna sielanka - komedia reż. Kelly Makin, wyk. Joanne Kelly, Lucas Bryant, Colin Ferguson, Rosemary Dunsmore Kanada 2006 11:20 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 11:50 Zbuntowana nastolatka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Melissa Painter, wyk. Fran Kranz, Scott Adsit, Lauren Ambrose, Christopher Lloyd USA 2004 13:15 Światła sceny - musical reż. Nicholas Hytner, wyk. Peter Gallagher, Amanda Schull, Zoe Saldana, Ethan Stiefel USA 2000 15:10 Święty Ralph - komediodramat reż. Michael McGowan, wyk. Adam Butcher, Campbell Scott, Gordon Pinsent, Jennifer Tilly Kanada 2004 16:45 Gra w różowe - komedia obyczajowa reż. Ian Iqbal Rashid, wyk. Jimi Mistry, Kyle MacLachlan, Sue Mathew, Kristen Holden-Reid Kanada 2004 18:15 Yu-Gi-Oh! Ostateczne starcie - film animowany 19:45 Premiera Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 20:10 HBO na stojaka! Niedaleko pada jabłko - program rozrywkowy odc. 4 20:40 Premiera Stowarzyszenie Wędrujących Dżinsów - komedia reż. Ken Kwapis, wyk. Amber Tamblyn, Alexis Bledel, America Ferrera, Blake Lively USA 2005 22:35 Last Days - film muzyczny reż. Gus Van Sant, wyk. Michael Pitt, Asia Argento, Lukas Haas, Scott Patrick Green USA 2005 00:10 Jazda na kuli - horror reż. Mick Garris, wyk. Jonathan Jackson, David Arquette, Barbara Hershey, Cliff Robertson USA/ Niemcy/ Kanada 2004 01:45 Głosy - thriller reż. Geoffrey Sax, wyk. Michael Keaton, Chandra West, Deborah Kara Unger, Ian McNeice Kanada/ Wlk. Brytania/ USA 2005 03:20 Wielkie nic - komedia reż. Vincenzo Natali, wyk. Andrew Miller, Gordon Pinsent, David Hewlett, Marie-Josée Croze Kanada 2003 04:50 Yu-Gi-Oh! Ostateczne starcie - film animowany MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 07:30 Wade Robson Project - konkurs tańca 08:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Odliczanka MTV - hity jednego artysty lub zespołu 10:00 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 11:00 Tramwajówka - notowanie hiphopowe 12:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 12:30 Pimp My Ride UK - wszystko o tuningu 13:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 13:30 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 15:00 All Access: Dzieci gwiazd - za kulisami życia gwiazd 16:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 Real World v. Road Rules - reality show 18:30 True Life: Jestem na diecie - cała prawda o młodzieży 19:30 Antytalent Show - w pogoni za sławą 20:00 Odliczanka MTV - hity jednego artysty lub zespołu 21:00 Zatańcz to! - szkoła tańca 21:30 Najlepszy z najlepszych - sztuki walki w oku kamery 22:00 Jackass - kultowe reality show 22:30 Viva La Bam - autorski program Bama Margery 23:00 Dirty Sanchez - do pierwszej krwi 23:30 Wildboyz - z kamerą wśród zwierząt 00:00 Strutter - talk show 00:30 Jackass - kultowe reality show 01:30 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 04:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 Pawiany masajskie - film dokumentalny 09:00 Cała prawda o Pompejach - film dokumentalny 11:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Most Millau - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Alpejskie tsunami - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Pawiany masajskie - film dokumentalny 14:00 Cała prawda o Pompejach - film dokumentalny 16:00 Psie profesje: Cass, Buddy i Mercedes - serial dokumentalny 16:30 W świecie krokodyli: Inwazja toksycznych ropuch - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Czysta nauka: Morskie głębiny - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Olbrzymie mosty - Chiny - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Pawiany masajskie - film dokumentalny 20:00 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 20:30 Niezwykłe ujęcia - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 21:00 W łonie matki: Wieloraczki - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Kręgi w zbożu - serial dokumentalny 00:00 W łonie matki: Wieloraczki - serial dokumentalny Polsat Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - mecz Ajax Amsterdam - Werder Brema 09:00 Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów - mecz AS Roma - Olympique Lyon 11:00 Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów - mecz Inter Mediolan - Valencia CF 13:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Mistrzów - mecz Skra Bełchatów - Portol Drac Palma de Mallorca 15:00 4x10 - magazyn koszykarski 16:00 Puchar Świata w narciarstwie klasycznym - magazyn sportowy 16:30 Krótka piłka - magazyn siatkarski 16:40 Siatkówka mężczyzn Polska Liga Siatkówki - mecz Resovia Rzeszów - EnergiaPro Gwardia Wrocław 19:20 Piłka nożna Puchar Ekstraklasy - mecz Groclin Dyskobolia Grodzisk Wielkopolski - Arka Gdynia 21:30 Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów - mecz FC Barcelona - FC Liverpool 23:30 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Rotterdamie - 3. i 4. ćwierćfinał TVN 24 06:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes - program publicystyczny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:05 Rozmowa Poranka TVN 24 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe - skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Gość poranny - wywiad 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program publicystyczny 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:15 Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:15 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:15 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:15 Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:15 Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Raport wieczorny 20:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 23:10 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 01:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 04:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:30 Skrót filmowy 05:35 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 VIVA górą 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:50 VIVA górą 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 VIVA górą 12:10 Zajefajnick - gra SMS-owa 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 VIVA górą 13:10 Parot 13:30 Sobotwór - gra SMS-owa 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 VIVA Hits Polska 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMOVIE - tajemnice filmowego show biznesu 17:00 Download Charts - program rozrywkowy 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Sobotwór - gra SMS-owa 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha 19:30 Zajefajnick - gra SMS-owa 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Eurotop - lista przebojów 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Planete 06:45 Katastrofy lotnicze: Niewidzialne zagrożenie - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/4 07:40 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków: Hans i hipopotamy - serial dokumentalny odc. 16/39 08:15 Chłopcy z bombowców: Spotkanie po latach - serial dokumentalny odc. 4-ost. 09:10 Znakomito¶ci: Carole Bouquet - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/19 10:00 Znakomito¶ci: Juliette Binoche - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/19 10:50 Nie ma łatwych dni: Dramaty na lotniskowcach - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 11:40 Nie ma łatwych dni: Węże w kokpicie - film dokumentalny odc. 2-ost. 12:30 Mój ¶wiat tańca: Yououri z Japonii, Nialle z Senegalu - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/13 13:00 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków: Olivier i krokodyle - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/39 13:30 Rycerze: Sir John Fastolf - szekspirowski Falstaff - serial dokumentalny odc. 9-ost. 14:20 Bracia Bielscy. Nieznani partyzanci - film dokumentalny 15:15 Gejsze, czyli zmierzch kwiatów - film dokumentalny 16:15 Mój ¶wiat tańca: Nsengiyuma z Afryki, Siyanda z Afryki Płd. - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/13 16:45 Na krawędzi bankructwa: Robyn - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/10 17:15 Kobiety ¦więtego Królestwa - film dokumentalny 18:10 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków: Marc i małpy - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/39 18:45 Nuriejew, tancerz nie¶miertelny - film dokumentalny 19:45 One i muzyka: Emmanuelle Haim - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/13 20:15 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków: Dwight i pytony - serial dokumentalny odc. 31/39 20:45 Obietnica i zdrada. Wielka Brytania a Ziemia ¦więta - film dokumentalny 21:45 Stwory, potwory, cudaki: Duchy zwierz±t - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/10 22:45 Z życia niskich ludzi: Historia Amandy - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/4 23:15 Sprzedawcy cudów - film dokumentalny 00:15 Ukraina. Tu nie rosn± kwiaty - film dokumentalny 01:10 Egipt. Z Karnaku do rafy koralowej - film dokumentalny 02:05 Weekend: Weekend w Stambule - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/10 02:35 Wyspy zapomnienia: Kreta - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/10 Eurosport 07:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Sapporo: Kombinacja norweska Konkurs na skoczni HS 134 08:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Sapporo: Biegi narciarskie Sprint drużynowy 10:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Sapporo: Skoki narciarskie Kwalifikacje do konkursu na skoczni HS 134 11:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Sapporo: Kombinacja norweska Sprint na 7,5 km 11:30 Turniej WTA w Dubaju: Tenis Półfinał 12:45 Puchar Świata w Garmisch Partenkirchen: Narciarstwo alpejskie Zjazd mężczyzn 13:45 Puchar UEFA: Piłka nożna 1/16 finału – pierwsze mecze 14:15 Mistrzostwa Świata w Sapporo: Skoki narciarskie Kwalifikacje do konkursu na skoczni HS 134 15:15 Liga Mistrzów: Piłka nożna 1/8 finału – pierwsze mecze 16:15 Turniej WTA w Dubaju: Tenis Półfinał 18:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Sapporo: Kombinacja norweska Sprint na 7,5 km 18:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w Sapporo: Biegi narciarskie Sprint drużynowy 19:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w Sapporo: Skoki narciarskie Kwalifikacje do konkursu na skoczni HS 134 20:30 Puchar Świata w Manchesterze: Kolarstwo torowe 1. dzień 22:45 Top 24 Clubs – ranking klubów 23:15 YOZ 23:45 European Tour w Barcelonie 00:45 Top 24 Clubs – ranking klubów 01:15 Watts: Magazyn sportowy Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku